This invention relates in general to data storage media and more particularly to a data tape apparatus that utilizes the read/write head(s) of a disc drive to read and/or write on the tape. Tape storage media are widely used to store large amounts of data that do not need to be rapidly accessed by a computer. Tape media are often used for archival storage and to store a duplicate copy of data in case the original data located in a computer is inadvertantly erased or damaged. This second function is referred to as "backup" storage.
Normally, to store data on tape requires an apparatus specifically designed to record data on tape. The added expense of acquiring such a tape storage apparatus to back up online or disc based memory is easily justified in large data processing systems, but for small systems the additional expense can be a significant percentage of the total system cost. In the case of personal computers, the cost of the tape storage unit is on the order of the cost of the personal computer. Therefore, personal computer users generally utilize inexpensive floppy discs for both backup storage and removable data storage. Backup storage can be effected by copying the original data onto floppy discs. Hard discs having capacities between 20 and 80 times the capacity of floppy discs are becoming increasingly utilized by personal computer users. Because it can be quite time consuming to copy data from a hard disc onto a set of floppy discs, it is advantageous to have a tape storage unit that is inexpensive relative to the cost of personal computers for large capacity, removable data storage. Such a device can be used for backup of online storage, distribution of software or databases, or as a low cost, slow access type of online storage.